Poker Maléfico
by GuajolotA
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Drabbles Random. Oh Snap.
1. Odio ser Bipolar, me Encanta

**[Titulo: Detesto ser Bipolar; Me Encanta]**

**[Genero: Parody/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Yugi, Yami, pero no como pareja]**

**[Nota: ¿Alguna vez Yugi hizo algo en su escuela que no fuera escaparse y jugar cartas?]**

**Detesto ser Bipolar; Me Encanta**

Pronóstico: Trastorno de Identidad Disiosativa.

-Pero no estoy loco, solo hablaba conmigo mismo-se defendía el joven

No, no; error: posible esquizofrenia

-¡Pero ya le dije que NO estoy loco!

-…Y negación, OBVIA, negación-murmuraba inconscientemente la psicóloga mientras escribía en su bloque de notas todo lo referente al caso.

Yugi había sido mandado a un psicólogo después de que un profesor lo escucho hablar consigo mismo en el pasillo.

Bueno, no hablar.

Discutir.

Sobre que iba a comer.

Y citando el reporte la discusión escuchada fue: "No, ya no quiero buscar restaurantes de comida egipcia…. ¡Porque ya me canse!... ¡Sí, quiero comida japonesa, por el amor de Ra!... No, no me estoy burlando de ti"

Al menos eso era lo que había anotado

-Y dime, Yugi…. ¿Existe algún problema en tu casa del que quisieras comentarme? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? ¿Te trata bien?-preguntaba la psicóloga, intentado de cierta manera obtener mas información de su paciente.

-Señorita, espero me disculpe por la siguiente pregunta pero, ¿qué? ¿Mi abuelo?-pregunto incrédulo el Rey de los Juegos.

-Pues los profesores han notado tu constante falta a clases en el último año, además de las obvias heridas-señalo la psicóloga señalando la muy leve marca en la mejilla de Yugi

-Son por los torneos de Duelos de Monstruos-intento explicar Yugi, fingiendo inocencia y poniendo su cara más adorable posible.

Cabe recalcar que el siempre es adorable.

-¿Te lastimas por jugar cartas?-pregunto secamente la psicóloga, sin poder evitar levantar una ceja incrédulamente

-No son los juegos, son los torneos, le explico; a veces en los torneos se usas hologramas muy poderosos

-¿Y te lastiman? ¿Hologramas?

_"Yugi"_ intervino el Faraón en su mente_ "Tienes que explicarle del corazón de las cartas, del poder místico que se esconden en ellas, anda ¡hazlo!"_ aconsejo el milenario joven, que al igual que cierto vampiro adolecente, llevaba cientos de años teniendo 16 primaveras.

¿La diferencia? El cabello.

En fin, después de una ligera risa de Yugi, este contesto, ignorando épicamente el consejo de su alter- ego.

-Claro que no; son los proyectores. Más de una vez me he golpeado o quemado con un proyector de mi disco de duelo…y alguna que otra vez me he cortado con una carta, para serle sincero…

La psicóloga rápidamente anoto algo en su bloc, y regreso su atención al joven

-Oh, ya veo-dijo la psicóloga sin realmente creérselo- y dime Yugi, ¿hay alguna razón especifica por la que te sientas culpable?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, alguna razón por la que te auto castigas

-¿Auto castigarme?

-Sí, sí. A veces el subconsciente se siente culpable por acciones pasadas, y crea pequeños accidentes, de los cuales normalmente nos pudimos haber librado, para sentir que paga sus deudas…

-Yo no me siento culpable de nada-incluso antes de que terminara la frase, Yugi pudo escuchar a Yami confesarse frente a la psicóloga

_"A veces, lo admito. Creo que aun siento que fue mi culpa lo que le paso a todas esas pobres personas miles de años atrás… tantas murieron por qué no pude sellar a los monstruos antes y yo los puse enpeligro…" _La voz del faraón cargaba cierto tono de tristeza, y obvio enojo, probablemente enojo a sí mismo.

-Nop, nada de nada.-corto Yugi, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ya veo… ¿seguro que no quieres hablar de nada? ¿Nada que comentarme? ¿Escuela, amigos, familia… cartas?

_"¡Ni me mencione a mi familia!"_ continuo Yami _"a veces creo que vivo en una casa que no es la mía"_

_"Porque no lo es"_ pensó a regañadientes Yugi, pero luego cambio su tono a uno más amable y dulce, _"Es mi familia, pero somos tus amigos…"_

_"¿¡Amigos! Son tus amigos, no míos, a veces me siento como un amigo de los amigos, más que un amigo."_

_"No pienses así, todos te aprecian y te quieren…"_ En ese momento Yugi noto la inquisitoria mirada de la psicóloga, para luego responder amablemente

-Creo que tengo algo de presión por mi elección carrera, pero me parece que es de lo más normal- sonrió Yugi, aunque Yami seguía contando la historia de su vida dentro de su mente, liberando todas sus culpas y confesando sus más oscuros secretos.

-Oh, si es normal-escribió algo la psicóloga, para luego sonreírle a Yugi- creo que los profesores se alteraron mucho por tu cabello…-explico para luego preguntar con gran curiosidad-por cierto…

-Es cien por ciento natural.

-Oh, bien. Creo que es el cabello lo que los… alerto-busco la palabra- pero te ves bastante normal, nada de que preocuparse-y luego la psicóloga dijo las palabras que hicieron a Yami saltar de su asiento en la mente de Yugi-creo que al final no será necesario vernos cada semana.

_"¡No, espera! ¡Yo no estoy normal! ¡Amo los acertijos y pongo trampas hasta en mi mente! ¡Tengo problemas familiares de amigos e identidad! ¡Te necesito!"_ grito Yami, pero sin resultados,

_"Yami, no"_ le regaño Yugi_ "No tenemos el tiempo"_

Entonces Yami hiso lo impensable; se apodero del cuerpo de Yugi y grito:

-¡Creo que las cartas tiene corazón y personalidad, además son mis amigas!

Después de un corto pero incomodo silencio la impresionada psicóloga saco su agenda y pregunto:

-…entonces ¿3 o 4 citas a la semana?

**Hola lectores, tal vez algunos me conozcan por mis fics en otras secciones, tal vez no, probablemente no. En fin; este fic será una recopilación de fics y drabbles, probablemente cómicos y paródicos. Se les advierte de la posibilidad de risas… pero no prometo nada.**

**Chaui~**


	2. Culpable Hasta que se Demuestre

**[Titulo: Culpable Hasta que se Demuestre lo Contrario]**

**[Genero: Pardoy/Friendship]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Tea y la policia]**

**[Nota: No se porque todos odian a Tea, se me hace un personaje cliché, bastante común; sin bueno ni malo si no lo contrario. Eso si, llega a ser muy aburrida. (Yo odio a Serenity…)]**

**Culpable Hasta que se Demuestre lo Contrario  
><strong>

Tenían que admitirlo, de todo el grupo de amigos jamás, pero JAMAS, esperaron que quien terminara en esta clase de predicamento fuera Tea.

Si, Tea.

¿Pero qué clase de predicamento es en el que esta la joven?

En la tarde, el grupo de amigos habían ido a visitar al abuelo Moto, a quien todos consideraban su abuelo. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y entraron un grupo de hombres uniformados

-¡Los federales!-grito Joey asustado, creyendo que su pasado al fin lo había alcanzado

-¡No somos federales!-dijo un gordo bigotón-Somos policía municipal y venimos por la Señorita

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Yugi más que nada, extrañado

-¿Por lo molestos que son sus discursos?

-¡Mis discursos no son molestos!

-Si lo son-dijo el policía, y segundos después él, y su compañero, la agarraron del brazo y la sacaron del lugar

-¡No! ¡No se la lleven!-grito el abuelo Moto-¡Es la única oportunidad que tengo de bisnietos!

Afortunadamente para Yugi, Tea no escucho eso, ni nada; lo único que escucho fue un:

-Nos iremos a dar un paseo.

* * *

><p>Caso No. AX-345912<p>

-Que pase-dijo el Juez, y los guardias dejaron a entrar a una molesta y encadenada Tea-¿Algo que tenga que decir?

-Si amar es un delito, me declaró culpable. Mis amigos son lo más importante y lo que más amo…

-¡Cállate mocosa! Que estas aquí por invadir la propiedad de Seto Kaiba

-Ah, es eso….

**Yey.**


	3. Hermano, Hermano

**[Titulo: Hermano, Hermano]**

**[Genero: Family/Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Kaiba y Kaiba]**

**[Nota: ¿No aman a Mokuba? Pues yo si, pero no tanto como su hermano lo ama.]**

**Hermano, Hermano**

Seto Kaiba odiaba las cursilerías, las odiaba. Pero sabía que muy en el fondo de su frio y endurecido corazón había un lugar muy especial para un alguien muy especial. Bueno, dos alguienes muy especiales; Mokuba y los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules.

Pero Mokuba era más importante, solo por que él había llegado primero.

Y es que desde que Mokuba había nacido, Seto sabía que tenía que cuidar de él, pero jamás lo había visto como una obligación… era su destino. Junto a tener duelos de monstruos contra Yugi.

Pero Mokuba era un poquito más importante; solo un poquito más.

Seto sabia que el haría todo por su hermano, y su hermano haría lo que fuera por él.

Aun así…

-Mokuba, por última vez; ¡No! ¡No vamos a ver Blanca Nieves otra vez!

-¡Pero qué tal si esta vez no se come la manzana!

Seto se arrepentía de no haber cuidado a Mokuba una única vez, aquella cuando lo dejo con un bote de pegamento cuando era un niño.


	4. Instinto Maternal

**[Titulo: Instinto Maternal]**

**[Genero: Family/Humor]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Yugi y la Sra Moto]**

**[Nota: No entiendo porque la Sra Moto jamás apareció en la versión censurada de la sere, no es como que estuviera comiendo]**

**Instinto Maternal**

Algunos se preguntaban por qué la madre de Yugi no se veía afectada en las continuas desapariciones de su hijo, pues ante la lógica del mundo ¿Qué clase de madre ignora el hecho de que su hijo adolecente desaparezca por semana con la simple excusa de 'me fui a jugar cartas'?

-Oye Yugi, ¿Tu madre no te ha comentado nada?-pregunto uno de sus amigos-tu sabes, de que se fue Yami.

-Pues, honestamente, no creo que lo note

-¿¡Como que no lo nota! ¿Acaso nunca le dijiste sobre Yami?

-Pues si le conté pero…

* * *

><p>-Y eso fue lo que paso, mama. –le explicaba Yugi a su querida madre el desenlace de la dramática historia que había estado viviendo el ultimo año<p>

-… ¡Oh!... Eso…-dijo la madre distraídamente-No entendí; ¿Por qué había una princesa que quería cambiar de cuerpo con una esclava para ser libre? ¿Y porque los aretes eran mágicos…?

-Mama,-dijo Yugi algo agobiado-¡eso es el principio de 'Este Cuerpo no es Mío!

**¿Me creerían si le dijera que una amiga en verdad confundió la película y YGO!**

**Bien, lo hizo**

**BAYGON **

**[Deberia intentar terminar los One-Shots largos, pero me es más fácil escribir y subir los Drabbles primero... ]  
><strong>


	5. Como Conseguir Amigos a la Kaiba

**[Titulo: Como Hacer Amigos a la Kaiba]**

**[Genero: Humor/Friendship… y la falta de esta.]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Kaiba/Amigos]**

**[Nota:]**

**Como Hacer Amigos a la Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba jamás se equivocaba, JAMAS, pero en ciertas ocasiones debía admitir que no reconocía la sabiduría de otras personas.

Y en ese momento, admitía la sabiduría de Yugi.

Estúpido enano.

-Yugi-dijo el multimillonario empresario de prioridades retorcidas a su compañero de clase; quien se negaba salir al patio para no lastimar su piel que era blanquita y lechosa.

-Ehh, ¿si?-pregunto un muy asustado Yugi, dejando a un lado el papel con el mayor acertijo su vida: una receta médica cual intentaba leer.

-Te tengo una proposición-dijo el más alto de los dos, con una sonrisa bastante aterradora y sombría

-Sabes, sé que me veo demasiado adorable, y que a veces, solo a veces, soy hasta algo…eherm, no masculino-dijo Yugi nerviosamente-pero en verdad, yo no bateo hacia ese lado.-Kaiba no contesto y Yugi decidió añadir, dando más énfasis a su rechazo-mucho menos contigo.

-No quiero una relación contigo ¿Qué me crees? ¿Una persona con sentimientos? No, quiero que me ayudes a obtener amigos.

Yugi tosió violentamente, ahogándose con su risa y su saliva, después de lograr quitar su vida de la línea de peligro, saco su celular y reviso la fecha

-Kaiba, me temo que te equivocas, hoy no es día de los Inocentes-dijo Yugi con una risita nerviosa

-No estoy bromeando, yo nunca bromeo ¿recuerdas?-dijo el empresario con su tono duro y serio, como el de una persona que nunca bromea.

-¡Pero Kaiba! ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude a conseguir amigos? ¡Odias a todo el mundo!

-Es mentira, no odio a Mokuba

-Pero eso es porque Mokuba es la única persona con mi nivel de adorabilidad.

_-Vamos Yugi, ¿Por qué no ayudar a Kaiba a redirigir su corazón al camino del bien?_-pregunto Yami desde su guarida; el rompecabezas.

_-Por que Kaiba no tiene corazón, además odia a mis amigos…_

_-¿Y tu lo odias?_

_-Por supuesto que no, yo no puedo odiar ¿has visto mi cámara de alma? Soy demasiado noble para odiar_

_-Entonces ayúdalo_

_-…. ¿y si lo ayudas tu?_

_-¿Hasta en esto eres así de inútil?_

_-¡Oye! ¡Escuche eso!_

_-… ¿Qué? Creí que lo había pensado_

_-¡Estas en mi cabeza! ¡Claro que puedo oír lo que piensas!_

Mientras Yugi tenía su batalla interna Kaiba no pudo evitar aburrirse, por lo que mientras esperaba había retado y vencido a cinco estudiantes que pasaban por donde el par de no-amigos estaban

-De acuerdo Kaiba-respondió Yugi con una voz muy varonil, y un tono muy épico-te ayudare a conseguir amigos-casi grito el rey de los Juegos, levantándose y saliendo del salo jalando a su compañero de la gabardina, quien lo siguió poniendo cara de asco al ver que su archienemigo lo tocaba

-Si, bien… Momento ¿Cuándo creciste 10 cenmietros?

* * *

><p>-No podemos admitirlo ¡Es malo!-dijo Tristan casi asustado al escuchar la proposición de su buen amigo con múltiples identidades<p>

-No digas esas cosas, no es malo, solo está en un mal camino-replico Yami

-¡Pero arruinaría la dinámica familiar!

-¿'Cual dinámica familiar?-pregunto confundido Joey

-Claro-comenzó Tristan-Tea es como nuestra madre, tu eres como el hijo rebelde

-Si incluso Yugi es como nuestro hijo consentido y Tristan el tío distante-intervino Tea

-¿Somos una familia disfuncional?-pregunto el poco motivado rubio

-Pero una familia-dijeron a son Tea y Tristan

-Oye… ¿y yo que soy?-pregunto algo triste Bakura, quien se sentía ofendido por ser ignorado… de nuevo

-¿Tu? Eres como el florero feliz-respondió con simpleza Tristan-el punto es que no tenemos donde poner a Kaiba, así que No, no puede ser nuestro amigo.

-Entonces-sugirió Yami-¿y si lo ayudamos a hacer amigos?

-Eso es imposible-respondió Joey-para eso sería necesaria una cosa

-¿Cuál?

-Que Kaiba, NO fuese Kaiba. Lo siento amigo, pero él es un imbécil.

-Mira perdedor-le dijo Kaiba a Joey, interrumpiéndolo-creo que no has comprendido; me van a ayudar a conseguir amigos, no es una opción, es una orden.

-¡Así es Kaiba!-grito con inusual entusiasmo Yami-¡La amistad necesita perseverancia! ¡No permitas que nada te detenga!

Y con eso el mundo se vino abajo.

* * *

><p>Mokuba leía los últimos informes de gastos de la empresa, asegurándose de poder cubrir todos los caprichos de su hermano y que la empresa no quebrara.<p>

-Sabia que un jet privado en forma de Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules no era una buena inversión-mascullaba el más joven de los adoptados Kaiba mientras entraba a la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse un té para aliviar sus nervios.

El pobre tenía la economía de media Ciudad Domino sobre sus hombros.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-se pregunto a sí mismo el andrógino niño al ver a su hermano acompañado de hermosas "pollitas" y fortachones deportistas.

-Oh, hola Mokuba-saludo una dulce y conocida voz

-¿Yugi? ¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí?-Yugi rio nerviosamente

-Pues, el faraón pensó que sería buena idea conseguir amigos para tu hermano con su mejor cualidad

-¿Su mejor cualidad?

-¡Mokuba!-llamo Seto, y el pequeño lo volteo a ver

-¿Hermano?

-Has arreglos para cerrar KaibaLand por la tarde; yo y mis amigos iremos a pasar el rato.-y con esa sentencia, Seto y sus nuevos amigos dejaron a los dos bajitos y adorables jóvenes.

Mokuba suspiro profundamente, y tomando las hojas de cuentas murmuro

-Es hora de vender mi cabello.

**Chanchan**

**Si Mokuba se vende, yo lo compro… just sayin'.**

**Ba-bye**


	6. Se nos Fue

**[Titulo: Se nos Fue]**

**[Genero: Parody]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: El abuelo (que por cierto me cae MUY mal)]**

**[Nota: Seguramente alguien ya escribió algo de esto…pero, pues… La inspiración llama]**

**Se nos Fue**

El hospital de la ciudad domino era sin duda alguna uno de los hospitales más aburridos en la historia de los hospitales aburridos. Aquí no solo no tenían doctores sexys y sarcásticos, ni cirujanos promiscuos, ni enfermeras zorras; tampoco tenían casos interesantes, ni emergencias bizarras.

El hospital de la ciudad domino estaba lleno de mocosos heridos.

-¡Doctor!-gritaba desgarradoramente una señora, cargando a su hijo-¡Mi hijo se ha lastimado! ¡Se corto durante un juego de cartas!

-¡Me he lastimado la mano de tanto sostener cartas!

-¡Este viejo está a punto de morir por que rompieron su carta!

Ese era el loco del día.

-¡Despejen!-gritaba el doctor mientras presionaba las paletas del desfibrilador sobre el pecho del bajito anciano.-No morarías hoy, ¡No en mi guardia! ¿Por qué diablos no regresas?

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Yugi!-decía el espíritu del abuelo Motou-¡Solo tienes confiar en el corazón de las cartas!<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Enfermera! ¡Suba el voltaje a….!<p>

-¡Oh!-dijo el alegre ancianito, sentándose-Esa fue una buena siesta.

Y desde ese día, los doctores comenzaron a creer en el corazón de las cartas… No, eso no es cierto; empezaron a creer en los zombis.


	7. Oh Snap

**[Titulo: ¡Oh Snap!]**

**[Genero: Parody/General]**

**[Pareja/Personajes: Pegasus y Kaiba ft. Los otros personajillos (siempre quise poner un ft. en algun fic)]**

**[Nota: Okay, lo admito, este capitulo no entra ni al genero 'Parodico' es vilmente… ¡Changos! ¿Qué es?]**

**¡Oh Snap!**

La desesperación a veces nos hace decir cosas que no queremos decir, pero en otras ocaciones no hace tener el valos y las agallas para decir exactamente lo que hemos deseado decir desde un principio.

Seto Kaiba no necesitaba esas extra agallas pero aun asi las agradecia:

-Pegasus-rugio el joven empresario-Odio tu carta de 'El Mundo de las Caricaturas'

-Pero mi querido Kaiba, las caricaturas son adorables. Tan solo mira a mi Dragon Blanco de Caricatura

-¿¡Que clase de hombre adulto es tan ridículo como para amar tanto las caricaturas!? ¡Es patético! Aunque no tan patético como el traje que esta usanod-le grito Kaiba, desesperado por tanta ridiculez.

Todos los presentes se qudaron boquiabiertos y sorprendidos, Kaiba estaba insultando al hombre que les había regalado horas de diversión y obsesion. Pegasus hizo una mueca indescriptible y después de unos segundos las esquinas de sus labios bajaron y su ojo se lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Estas llorando? ¿Eso es un sollozo? Suenas como un ñu, queriendo hacer gárgaras.-espeto el insensible empresario

-¡Callate!- grito desde su lugar Mai, mas molesta por el tono de superioridad de Kaiba que por 'insultar' al creador del Juego que abosrvia sus vidas minuto a minuto.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Miralo! ¡Es un ridículo! Un ridículo con Caricaturas y un traje barato.

-¿Y tu que? ¡Tu juegas Duelo de Monstruos!-le grito Mai reprochándole

-¡Tu también juegas!

-¡Yo no me quejo!

Despues de un incomodo silencio Bandido Keith se atrevió a hablar

-Oh no, she didn't

**¿Soy la única con una especia de trauma con el hecho de que se hechen porras? Es un juego de cartas que se basa en 'tacticas' (suerte, para los que no entiendan) ¿Y les van a estar gritando?**

**Mnaaah, el RISK es mejor.**


End file.
